User talk:Aster Corbett
Caddy 06:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC)Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, Aster Corbett. Since you have edited the Sue Colour Spectrum page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis--he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Board Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. --- Sunflower Official (Talk) 12:34, August 23, 2010 Hey Aster! Just your friendly neighbourhood Caddy-Shack! I'm doing this because I'm going to follow you seing as you can write so fast. I'm hoping I'll be able to sponge some writing speed off of you.Caddy 06:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Bloat Although I envy your boundless enthusiasm, I am a bit concerned with your efforts to try and summarize every single installment of the Final Fantasy series. That's not what this wiki is for. They have their own wiki for that. This wiki should be focused around the agents and functions of the PPC, not the continuums they investigate Rather than summarize every game and where it fits into badfic, I would reccomend just putting in a link to the Final Fantasy wiki. See the Halo article for an example of how this might be done. -- PoorCynic 09:49, January 14, 2011 (UTC) : (Regarding your response on my own talk page) :"However, I feel it's relevant to point out how each game has shaped the fandom culture, so that information can be provided to people such as... newbies, who may want a starting place to research for missions." :See, though, newbies almost always stick to writing for those fandoms of which they have both a deep knowledge and fascination. They'll probably already have a pretty good understanding of how fandom is shaped because they'll have read plenty of fanfiction. Many come here with a few stories in hand that they'd like to do missions for. They're not stupid. :I still believe that the PPC wiki should focus around the AGENTS and the working of the PPC itself. However, that is my opinion, and you are welcome to disregard it if you wish. You're right in saying this is a community effort. Everyone should be welcome to shape the PPC wiki as they wish. :"Do you think it would be more effective that I cut the short summary bits out of the Game synopsis blurbs and instead leave a little link-- and then just talk about contribution to badfic?" :Yes, good idea. -- PoorCynic 18:49, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure! It's good to know I'm doing a good job. I'm actually just clicking the links at the bottom of the pages and seeing what I can find, but workign on stubs seems like a good idea. I'll start checking out the pages where it lists a lot of tha pages on the Wiki.Caddy 23:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad Neshomeh made the Untangler page, I uploaded the pic, and was all 'oh crap wha should I write?!' I then had a minor BSOD, and decided to edit other stuff. Making the Assassin and Bad Slasher pae helps. Though a floater page wouldn't go amiss (though there sin't a fanart pic for it). Caddy 02:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hehe... I'm glad I wasn't stepping on your toes, Caddy. I guess I figured if you were going to go on with it, you would have already. And it was my idea to have those pictures in the first place, and I felt like an idiot for forgetting until now. And I love my DIC boys. ^_^ ~Neshomeh 02:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Let's talk formatting. I notice that we've both noticed the problem of Wikia's new layout being awful when it comes to sub-headers of level three or lower. Unfortunately, we're correcting it differently, which can only end badly. I've just been bolding sub-headers in a return to the way things looked previously, which seems to me to be slightly less complicated than underlining the headers and indenting the body text. What do you think? Also, while I'm at it, are you aware that there are categories for images? It doesn't bother me if most people don't know or forget, since most people don't upload images very often, but since you're uploading a lot, if you'd remember to put them in the appropriate categories when uploading, it would be a relief to me. {= ) And, this is just nitpicky, I know, but it's generally "Image:Filename.tag" to place an image, not "File:Filename.tag". I'd just like to keep things consistent whenever possible, even if there's no difference in the way it's rendered. You can reply here instead of on my page; I'll see it, and then it will be possible to read the conversation without having to go between pages. {= ) ~Neshomeh 04:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Durr, yes I am aware there are image categories but durr how do you sort them I would like to be able to do that durr. DX The headers of level 3 and 4 are very similar to the body text. What I have been doing is underlining them. If it's a real section (such as a 'in badfic') I have not been indenting them, but if they are just a note I indent them. A good example would be the 'uburpble' entry on Sue Color Spectrum. What do you think? What's the best standardization? Aster Corbett 12:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, like I said, the original way was that all headers were bolded, and that's definitely easier to remember than trying to sort out indents or no indents. If it were just us I think it could go either way, but for the sake of everyone, I think the simpler solution is better. As for image categories, . {= ) ~Neshomeh 02:16, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Also, good idea for all the onetime stub agents. :D Aster Corbett 14:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Wiki front page, cont. It is appropriate to feel shame when you make a mistake. The most constructive response is to say to yourself, "Damn, I made a mistake and that feels bad, but now that I know what I did wrong, I can fix it and do better next time, which is good. I have learned from this and need no longer feel bad." Do you get what the problem was now—as in, if you see it somewhere else, you'll know how to fix it—or can I explain it better? It's not clear from your response if you're just stuck in feeling bad or if you get it now. Also, putting over-the-top, borderline-sarcastic stuff in faux-code tags doesn't make it less over the top, and it is especially irritating when I just pointed it out in my last post as laying it on too thick. The purpose of pointing it out was so that you would stop. Was that not clear? Is it now? ~Neshomeh 16:43, November 10, 2011 (UTC) It is really clear. I'm sorry, but... it's a bit disconcerting to hear people call what I'm saying 'laying it on thick' and 'sarcastic' when I um.. .actually AM really worried, am trying to dismiss it with jokes and such... Like, no offense, Neshomeh, but being called basically an over the top drama queen when I've been actually been biting my nails over dreading nuclear-explosion arguments for a week is very disenheartening. But I understand what you're saying, respect it, and I promise in the future to not let my own fears interfere with what I need to say on the wiki. It's a bit hard to say 'I no longer feel bad' when outside factors really don't permit me to feel better about it. But consider this whole thing done and dropped. If you want to talk to me more about it, you can find me on the chat or shoot me an e-mail. But thanks for your concern. That DOES make me feel better, a little. Aster Corbett 17:13, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :The trouble is, it's difficult to take you seriously if you're joking. If your tone doesn't match your words, that's a surefire way to be misunderstood—and not just on the wiki. If you understand, though, it is dropped. :Otherwise, my default standpoint is that outside factors can only affect you if you let them, though it's tricky to reach that point of unaffectedness if there are inside issues compounding the problem. If I can help with that, my inbox is always open. :~Neshomeh 18:58, November 10, 2011 (UTC)